Waiting Until the End
by Artiebrows
Summary: Based off my RP character's back story, I could write more, it's up to you. Rated M for suicidal thought/action and many other bad things. (wow I'm descriptive)


A twelve old Arthur Kirkland knew his life sucked. When his Dad had gone over seas and was killed at war, it left his mother devastated. He had cried ever night for a month. She had quit her job because she was too depressed to do it anymore. He had tried to help her but all it did was make her mourn alone. She made sure he was never around to see her cry, and Arthur hated that. He wanted to help her, not have her hide her emotions around him.

But slowly, over time, the long nights of crying stopped. Her life went back to normal and she took her job back; they welcome her with open arms. Not only were they happy she was back, they needed her. She was their best employee and when she quit it very obviously hurt the company. With her back with her old job, Arthur stopped worrying about her. She was happy again, and it made him happy.

Around a year after the funeral, she started dating again. She brought men home but they never stayed around her for long. They didn't like women with baggage. She kept trying though and eventually she met a nice man by the name of Stefano. Even he had liked him. He was clean shaven, polite and treated his mother like a gentleman would.

He spent two years getting to know the man, and he couldn't see any fault with him.

"Arthur," Stefano came up to him one night after dinner. "I'm going to ask your mother to marry me, is that all right with you?"

Arthur nodded and smiled, "I'd think she'd like that very much so of course it's all right with me."

He had given his permission, and after she came back into the room, Arthur secretly watched him get down on one knee and ask the question from the e top of the stares. He watched as his mother happily accepted his offer and kissed the man.

It had been a few months, they seemed happy. He continued to take her out and buy her gifts and she would always kiss him and tell him he needn't do such things; but he seemed to continue anyway, but the next half of a year changed his mom. She seemed to dote on Arthur more and worry about his well being. She also seemed more skittish around her new husband and looked extremely worried whenever he and I were in the same room together.

"Hello honey," she greeted him nervously as he got home from school one day. Arthur could clearly hear the nervousness in her voice and decided he would find out what was wrong.

"How was work?" he asked, wondering if that was the problem.

"It was fine dear," she still sounded nervous but he could tell that wasn't the issue.

He walked closer to her and noticed a red mark on her face. His mother noticed him staring at it and turned around to start washing dishes, "How was school today?" she asked looking over her shoulder.

"Mom, what happened." He asked quietly.

"Nothing dear, it's nothing to worry about," he said quickly. She pushed up her sleeves and he noticed a bunch of small older looking scrapes. "Mom," he said quietly. "Did he hurt you?"

He watched his mother tense up, then try to shrug it off, "No dear, of course not." Her worried tone confirmed it. Arthur walked up behind her and hugged her around the waist, "You don't have to take it, we can leave," he whispered.

She shook her head, "It's not his fault dear, he was angry. Now drop it all right? We aren't leaving." Arthur was about to say something else but Stefano came in. He didn't want to leave his Mom with him alone be gave him a look.

He slowly walked out of the room, eyeing his step father as he left. He went to his room and sat on the bed quietly, listening for any signs of a struggle coming from down stairs. He was about to calm down and relax after about fifteen minutes but a female's shriek came from downstairs. He heart started to race as he jumped off the bed and rushed to the door. He was about to open it but he heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs.

He quickly backed away from the door. He was lucky he did because moments later it swung open with such force that the handle put a dent in his wall. Arthur stared wide eyed at his red faced and sweating step father. He took a few steps toward him. Arthur quickly backed up, terrified. He had never seen him like this before.

"You're trying to take your mother away from me," he growled, advancing on him. Arthur couldn't back up any further. He pressed himself against the wall. "I j-just don't t-think you should hurt her." He stuttered.

Stefano got within inches of his face; he could feel the heat radiation off his body. Arthur glanced up at the looming figure. He cringed at the angry face. "You won't take her from me." He wound his fist back and rammed it into his stomach.

Arthur slid down the wall clutching his middle. He shook fear. He glanced back up at his step father. He was glaring down at him, "Your mother is mine. You got that? Trish is mine!" He kicked Arthur. The boot collided with his face and Arthur found himself colliding with the floor. He crumpled under the man's power.

"Please, just don't hurt her." He whimpered.

Stefano leaned down and stuck his face in Arthur's. His breath smelled awful and the warm breath sent shivers down his spine. "What else could I use to-"he paused choosing his words carefully. "Take my anger out on?"

"Me," Arthur immediately answered. "Use me, however you want, just don't hurt Mom."

Stefano's grin widened, "Yourself for your mother eh?" He patted the boy's head, "Well isn't that _valiant _of you," he began to laugh. Arthur started sinking back onto the floor. His entire body was radiating with pain, "I swear; you can do what you want to me," he choked out.

"Anything?" he murmured. He started running his hand down Arthur's side. He cringed when the man touched his side. His wound burned but he took it. "I think I may take you up on that deal."

The man scooped Arthur up and laid him on his bed. "Have a nice night Arthur." He slowly closed the door behind him on the way out. The words that came from him sent shivers down Arthur's spine. He curled up into a ball whimpering in pain. 'He better not hurt her anymore,' he thought. 'If he did, I would kill him,' it was his last thought before he blacked out.

He was forced to deal with the abuse every night. Even when it got so bad he could barely walk his step father still forced him to go to school. The teachers would always ask him what happened, but he came up with excuses like he'd fallen off his bike. He couldn't tell them it was his step father or he'd start hurting her again.

Almost two months after the first incident Arthur was in his room. He was lying on his bed thinking about all the things that had led up to this low point in his life. His dad had died, his mother found a new man, sure. But it went deeper than that. His dad had joined the military to help people, not poor over some war that we had no business being. He had gotten called out to a war zone…and now he was gone. He hated war. He hated the military…but most of all he hated Stefano. Stefano, who had hurt his mother. Stefano, who tortured him at least once a week. He had made Arthur's life a living hell…and he couldn't take it anymore.

"What if I just died?" he asked aloud. "Would anyone care?" He thought about how his mother had cried at his father's funeral. He imagined if he had been the one in the casket instead of him. He imagined his mother crying, with no one left by her side except for that man. The one he so desperately hated. He'd go back to hurting her; Arthur pushed the thought from his mind. He couldn't die. It was officially out of the question, he decided.

Suddenly he heard the heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. Arthur cringed, immediately knowing who it was. The door opened with a bang. Arthur curled up into a ball and hoped he wasn't drunk. It was always worse when he was drunk.

"I have a new game for us to play," he said happily. Arthur looked up and saw that he had rope with him. His eyes widened, "You're going to tie me up?" he asked fearfully. His step father got an even more terrifyingly happy look on his face. "Yes, but that's not all…" He stepped closer. Arthur wanted to struggle, but he knew that if he did he would make it worse for himself. Once he was bound to the head bored his step father took out a small sewing kit with it about fifty needles. "That's the second part of my surprise." He smirked.

Arthur stared at the shiny pointed objects, "What are you going to do with those?" he gulped. He had a sick feeling he knew exactly where those would be going. His step father picked one up, "Well this one is going," he plunged it into Arthur's arm, "Right here."

He gasped at the pain; he didn't even take it out. He just left it there. The fiery feeling slowly faded but the pain never went completely away. Stefano didn't even give Arthur a warning when he took the next one and shoved it into his leg. Neither of his ankles were tied down so as an automatic reaction he pulled it close to his middle. The pain increased as he moved the leg.

Stefano started to laugh as he stabbed more and more needles into Arthur's skin. The more pressed into his body, the more pain that stayed. When he was finally at his maximum pain tolerance Arthur was panting and his body was glistening with sweat. 'Would he stop?' he asked himself. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up. He was holding the last needle from the box. When he saw Arthur's eyes looking at it he plunged it into his chest.

It was the breaking point for him. He let out a pained cry and tears started streaming down his face. A sadistic grin appeared on his step father's face. He slowly began to pull them out. He did it one by one, making sure he was pulling them out in the exact opposite way they were put in.

Arthur thrashed and began to get louder and louder when it came to his sobs. Eventually Stefano put a hand over his mouth, "Quiet brat, if you scream louder you'll alert your mother." He tried to quiet down but eventually he got loud again. His step father stopped and looked for anything he could stop the screaming with. He found a dirty sock and shoved it into his mouth. He was immediately silenced.

Stefano went back to his side and started ripping the needles out again. Arthur started thrashing around again, tears flowing steadily down his cheeks. Soon enough there was only one left, it was the one that put him over the edge the first time.

He slowly grabbed it, twisting it around in the hole, trying to make the wound bigger. He stopped just before it was all the way out and shoved it back in. His eyes widened and his scream was so loud it could be heard and normal volume level even through the sock.

His step father yanked it out again and slowly putting it onto his box. He started to untie Arthur and took the sock from his mouth. When his arms were unbound he immediately curled up into a ball, shaking in horror and pain. There were many small red dots where the blood had started to come out, but those wounds healed quickly. "I think I'll do that again, it was fun!" he smiled sadistically, "wasn't it brat?"

Arthur didn't respond. He just laid there shaking in terror. He was doing it for his mother, he kept repeating in his head. He didn't know how much longer he could last for. Arthur heard the door click shut and shivered. He was gone, for now. How much longer until he would come back? He didn't think he could take another one of the needle sessions.

The needles only happened one more time after that, then his step father had a new muse. Arthur had been feeling lucky; he hadn't been abused in over a week. But it was also scaring him; he was getting paranoid that his step father was planning something big. He really prayed he was just fooling himself… He wasn't.

Once again he was in his room after school. It was Friday, which meant luckily he would have two days to heal before he went back. He heard a pair of feet coming up the stairs, but they weren't stomping like Stefano normally did when he wanted something. Would today be different, or was it his mother. The door slammed open revealing a calm looking step father. Arthur wondered what it could be about.

"Kirkland get on the bed," he smiled.

It wasn't abnormal for him to be asked that, but it was however odd that he was smiling. He did as he was told. The man came over to him, Arthur closed his eyes, expecting a beating but instead he felt the older man's breath down his neck. He shivered when the next thing he felt were lips pressing on his skin.

_What the hell? WHAT THE HELL? _He was being kissed, and licked and bitten! He felt a hand slowly start reaching into his pants.

"This wasn't part of our agreement," he choked out. _This was so wrong._

"You said I could use you however I wanted." He whispered into Arthur's ear, "So I'm using that to my advantage."

Violated. Now more than he had every felt before. All he could do was stand there and try to wash away the feeling of _him._ He closed his eyes and let the water run down his body but the feeling was still there, and it wouldn't go away. Reluctantly he turned off the water and wrapped himself in a towel.

He dried himself and put his night clothes on before heading back to his room. The bed was a mess, pillows thrown aside to make room for the _activity _and blankets twisted and balled up. He wouldn't sleep there, not after that. He ran back downstairs and grabbed a blanket from the living room. When he got back to his room he grabbed a pillow and lay down on the floor. Arthur spent the rest of that night trying to get comfortable, never really falling asleep.

He was done. His life was falling apart around him. Arthur no longer cared about his grades, they were falling fast. His step father was getting more and more into sexual abuse and he had decided it was worse than the needles. He didn't even feel like a person anymore, he wasn't allowed to show feelings in the face of Stefano and anyone who still talked to him even after all of this started had abandoned him now. They all called him a freak. Arthur was no longer welcome in his home or in society, so why was he still here?

His mother. A beautiful light, always shining giving Arthur the strength he needed to go on. When he was lucky enough to spend time with her she was always happy, always encouraging and never tried to hurt him.

He walked into his house; he had just gotten home from a half day at school, "Mom, I'm home he called." He got no reply. It was strange; she would always greet him at the door, even on half days. Maybe she forgot, he shrugged it off and went into the kitchen. The dirty dishes were piled in the sink.

_Odd, she never leaves a mess._ He put down his back pack and ran up the stairs to her room.

His light went out.

Trish Kirkland was on the floor unmoving. He ran over to her, "MOM!" he screamed shaking her shoulder, "Wake up, please wake up!" Flipping her onto her back tears sprung to his eyes. Hers were open and their cold blankness was enough of an indicator that she was dead. He hugged her and started sobbing openly.

When he gained control of his breathing he looked back at her and closed her eyes. She looked more peaceful that way, all the troubles were gone for her _and they soon would be for him_, Arthur decided.

With a final goodbye he let go of his mother and stood up. _Nothing's holing me anymore; if I stay he'll continue to…_ he shuddered. Opening the window he looked down, _second story…should be enough to kill me. _Arthur hoisted himself onto the sill and without a second thought jumped.

It was that annoying beeping sound. He was comfortable; he could stay like this and never want to leave, _if it weren't for the damn noise._ There was another one coming from far away, a noise. It could be a voice…he listened harder, it was.

"Can you hear me?" is asked. He didn't want to say anything, he wanted it to leave him alone, and couldn't they just go? He was fully aware now and he remembered his mother lying on the floor…dead… What happened after-oh wait. He knew the answer to that as well. He'd jumped.

The voice started talking again. Arthur didn't care what it was saying but groaned in attempt to get it to shut up. It didn't, instead it said something like, "He's waking up!" He opened his eyes, his vision blurred at first but eventually he made out a nurse with a doctor standing close to him.

"Do you know who you are?" she asked.

"Arthur Kirkland," he croaked. His throat was dry and it hurt to talk.

"What do you remember?" she asked quietly.

"I tried to kill myself but obviously that didn't work." He whispered.

The doctor was taking notes on his clipboard while the nurse grabbed a small cup and filled it with water. She handed it to him and he grabbed it, almost dropping it. He dumped it into his aching throat and it immediately soothed it.

The nurse took the glass and set it on the bedside table and sat in a chair close to his bed. "I have on more important question; you have to be honest okay? We're here to help, remember that." Arthur knew the answer before they asked the question.

"You seem to have a lot of scars and some damage that suggests…well… nonconsensual sex. What happened?" the nurse asked kindly.

Somewhere inside Arthur's head a memory was trigger, random flashes of his step father shot through his head. Him with a knife, closing in on him, the needles, Arthur shivered and started shaking, "Don't send me back," he whimpered. His mind was starting to shut out the real world leaving him only with his past memories.

"Arthur!" the nurse called out grabbing one of his shoulders, "It's okay!" This only emitted a more violent reaction from him and he began struggling away from her. "Let go!" he yelled, thinking she was his step father.

The doctor, always a quick thinker pulled out a sedative and plunged it into his arm. Slowly Arthur began to go limp and soon went out completely.

"Can we take that as a yes sir?" the nurse asked quietly. The doctor nodded, "That is a definite yes."

* * *

Alfred F. Jones was a great doctor, or well, he thought he was. He supposed he could be a bit distracted and he absolutely could not stand paperwork, but he was great with his patients. Even the ones he didn't like.

That's why, he guessed, that he was now working in a mental institution. He had only been there a week and he was still learning the ropes. His patient list was down to only one, since the more experienced had several they had to look after.

He looked at his file.

_Name: Arthur Kirkland_

* * *

_**And that was all she wrote...I could do more I guess...tell me if you want more.**_


End file.
